That's Just Life
by inSigNifiCanT
Summary: I dunno really, I hate summaries...my story is weird if you want to read it go right ahead, if not then why are you wasting your time reading this? pairing is KagSess
1. Default Chapter

A/N: All right people this is the first fic that I'm posting and the first fic that I've dstarted for this couple. I hope I finish it....and please don't be too hard on me but I do appreciate constructive critisism, if you just bitch and complain to me and don't help me out at all you'll get it right back at you. Besides that, I hope you enjoy my crappy writing skills. ^-^ Oh yea...I don't own Inuyasha obviously.  
  
That's Just Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She walks across the hallway looking down. Tears falling from her face. The lights are turned off and she clutches her books closer to her chest. Her footsteps echo loudly as she quickens her pace, her heartbeat pulsing fast as she thinks about the fight she just had. She brings her hand to her face gently touching where she feels the throbbing.  
  
"Bryan I can't do this anymore! There's nothing left, I can't pretend." she yells loudly.  
"You can and you will. Don't forget your place you whore, it's not over until I say and I'm not done playing yet." the man says menacingly. He glares at her form watching her reaction to his words.  
"No, you do not control me. I don't care if it ruins my image anymore! I refuse to be treated like this. I'm not your whore, I've, I've found someone else."  
"You bitch!" he yells, backhanding her. "You will not embarrass me like that. I will treat you however the fuck I want to and you will like it. Besides you couldn't get another guy if you tried. You couldn't even get one if you paid someone."  
"B-Bryan..." she looks to the floor,"What happened? You never used to be like this."  
"People change. Deal with it bitch, now get out of my sight, you're pissing me off again." he orders her a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" she yells taking her shoes off. She walks into the kitchen.  
"Hi honey, did you have a good day at school?"  
"Yea it was fine. I have to go look for more shards but I'm gonna wait until tomorrow morning."  
"Ok, dinner will be ready in a half hour."  
"Oh, mom I'm not really hungry tonight. I think I'm just going to do a little homework, pack my bag and get some sleep."  
"Alright. Well you take care and I'll see you when you get back."  
"Thanks mom!" she starts walking to the stairs then turns around. "Oh, mom can you tell grandpa to make up an illness that's somewhat normal...for a human."  
"Sure honey." Kagome smiles and runs up to her room.  
"That was close..." she falls on her bed and closes her eyes. 'What am I going to do? I can't stay with Bryan, especially since he's gotten violent.' she unconsciously brings her hand to the swollen spot on her cheek. 'But, what should I do? What can I do? He wont take no for an answer.' she sighs and opens her eyes. Sitting up she says, "No use worrying about it now, I guess I'll just wait and see what happens." she starts on her homework.  
  
"What took you so long wench!" she hears being yelled at her.  
She just walks by ignoring him and greets her friend. "Hi Sango, how's everything been?"  
"With the exception of Miroku everything has been fine." Sango says glaring at the man standing next to her.  
"Lady Kagome how was your stay at home?"  
At the mention of home her thoughts went to Bryan and her face fell a little. "It was good. I got caught up with most of my school work."  
"That's good."  
"Kaaaaagooomeeeee!!"  
A little fir ball jumps into her arms. She giggles, "Hi Shippou."  
"Did you bring me candy?" he sniffs around her looking anxious.  
"Oh I dunno, have you been good?" she looks around at everyone standing there. They all nod except a certain hanyou. "Alright, yes Shippou I brought you some candy. But!" she says quickly as Shippou lunges for her backpack. "You have to wait until you've eaten."  
"Awwwww. That's no fun." he pouts.  
"That may be so but we don't always get what we want when we want it."  
"Fine." he crosses his arms and goes by a tree to pout.  
"So, are we off to Kaede's village or straight to look for shards?" she looks at the hanyou.  
"What do you think bitch? You're late."  
Kagome raises a brow at his tone. "Just because I'm late does not give you a reason to keep referring to me as that. So I take it we're looking for shards."  
"Feh." he stalks off.  
"Well, people around here sure are moody." Kagome says blinking. "Sango what exactly happened while I was away?" she turns to her friend.  
"Aaaaa, well..." she looks around nervously. "Come this way." she signals to a path worn through the surrounding trees. When they get far enough away from everyone so no one can hear them she says. "I hate to tell you this because of how you feel for Inuyasha."  
"I don't...Sango, I honestly do not love him anymore." she looks her friend straight in the eyes.  
"Oh...I guess you don't. That doesn't make this any more easy though. Inuyasha has, well he's gotten together with Kikyou." she tells her friend looking for any sign to give a hint as to what Kagome was thinking.  
"Explain, please."  
"Well, I don't know exactly how it happened but it did... Everyone's been on edge ever since. No one really knows what to do or how to act abou it. It's all so, awkward."  
"I see, so what exactly did happen?" she asks careful not to betray any emotion on her face.  
"Well..." she starts off telling Kagome everything she knew. "And he promised her the jewel when it was completed."  
"He WHAT?!"  
  
Well there you have it, short I know but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Read and review. If no one reviews then I think no one's reading it and I'll just stop posting. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright so something you should know before I start this chapter. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are already pretty close. Rin comes and stays with Kagome often. They don't really show it and they haven't admitted it yet but Kagome and Sesshoumaru do care about each other. This is an AU fic, Sess/Kag pairing, obviously. OOC if you don't like it why are you reading it, I'm not forcing you.  
  
That's Just Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"He WHAT?!"  
"He promised to give it to her. I'm so sorry Kagome." she starts but Kagome cuts her off.  
"Don't, you have no reason to be sorry. You're not the one that's gonna be sorry." she says angrily. "He knows the jewel belongs with me. He knows what she's gonna do when she gets the jewel. He knows."  
"Kagome..."  
"No. No, I just need to be.... away. Somewhere, anywhere but I need to be away from everyone. I'll be back by nightfall, I think. If I'm not back by then you have my permission to come look for me." she turns around.  
Sango grabs her arm, "Are you going to be all right?"  
"I really don't know. I feel so betrayed. I know he never loved me, I guess I never expected him too, but I thought he at least cared for me, as a friend. Or at least as a partner. I guess now, now he's got Kikyou." she runs off. Tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and blurring her vision.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been running all she knew was she had to get away. She kept running even though her muscles began to cramp. When she began to grow weary she ran on, just running her problems away. Unaware of the figure following her with mild curiosity. She finally collapsed, her legs giving under her. Panting she laid there just breathing. Finally she looked up. She gasped, "Ssess...Sesshoumaru." she stares at him. "What do you want?" she questions coldly.  
"I thought I told you not to ask questions."  
"Do I look like a servant begging you to give me orders to follow? No, we've already gone through this."  
"You should learn to control your tongue wench." he says icily.  
"You should learn how to treat a woman." she retorts smirking.  
He looks at her, an amused expression on his face then tells her, "I haven't seen you in a while."  
"I know."  
"What did that idiot do this time." he states in a bored tone. She could see the concern in his eyes and smiles at him. "Well?" he asks impatiently.  
"He..." she pauses.  
"Among other things we've gone over, you know you can tell me."  
She nods. "He promised Kikyou that he would give her the shikon when it was completed. Without consulting me, the keeper of the jewel. Without thinking about my welfare. She'll probably wish herself back. Meaning alive, with a soul...her soul! Which if you haven't noticed is the one I currently have! It's not fair. I leave here and get told I'm not good enough, and I come here and get that information thrown in my face! Why don't you all just kill me and then you could stop complaining about me being not good enough because I wouldn't be there!" she bursts out crying and clings to Sesshoumaru.  
He looks at her surprised then wraps his arms around her for comfort. "I never said you weren't good enough." he says softly.  
She looks up at him shocked. "Wha-what?"  
"You heard me wench." he smiles.  
"Oh geez." her heart skips a beat and speeds up. "You know, when you smile like that you make me want to-" she gets cut off. His lips halting hers. She stands there in shock but then kisses him back. They part and she looks up at him curiously. "What was that for?"  
He smirks and shakes his head. "If you don't already know then you never will." he teases.  
"Sesshou do you care for me?" she inquires timidly looking away.  
"Do you really need me to answer that question?" he asks, the surprise clear in his voice.  
"Please..."  
"Of course I care for you."  
"Are you sure?"  
He takes her face in his hands turning to look into her eyes. "I care for you. Kagome, I..." she tries to turn away. His grasp on her is firm but gentle. "Look at me." he states. She stops struggling and looks at him, tears forming in her eyes. "You know how I am around everyone else. Even Rin, haven't you ever thought about why I'm so different around you?"  
"Of course I've thought about it! It's mind boggling to me, I don't understand."  
"Kagome listen to me and listen intently because I wont repeat this any time soon. I love you. Don't you ever forget it. You'll always have a place with me."  
"Sesshou..." tears stream down her face.  
"Kagome!" she hears Sango yell. "Are you ok?"  
She looks to Sesshoumaru and he takes a step back. His cold unemotional mask back in place. "I'm fine Sango." she wipes the tears from her face.  
Sango runs over to her. "Me and Miroku were getting worried. So was Shippou."  
"I'm ok." she senses Sango's eyes on Sesshoumaru. "We were just discussing when I would watch over Rin again. I miss her."  
"Oh?" Sango replies unconvinced. "Well finish up your conversation because I know you don't want Inuyasha out here. I'll give you a minute. I'm waiting over there." she points to a place where less trees grew. She runs over to it.  
Kagome turns to Sesshoumaru. "So I get Rin tomorrow?"  
"So be it." he agrees and walks off.  
She looks down, then at his retreating form she whispers, "I love you too Sesshou... too bad we can't be together right now. Bryan wouldn't allow it..." She turns and runs to Sango.  
Unknown to her Sesshoumaru heard everything she said. 'Who's Bryan and why would Kagome care what his thoughts were...Perhaps he is her father?'  
Sango and Kagome begin walking back to the others. "Kagome, I know that conversation you were having wasn't about Rin." Sango begins.  
"Uh huh." she nods to her friend. "But I am taking care of Rin tomorrow."  
"Inuyasha wont be happy to hear that. You know how he is about Sesshoumaru."  
"That may be so but he disregards my feelings as if they're nothing so I can be with Rin as much as I want... Well, as much as Sesshoumaru will allow. Besides, you don't have a problem with it do you?" she asks skeptically.  
"N-no of course not! I think it's good that she comes around. It forces Miroku to behave and Shippou has someone to play with."  
Kagome smiles and adds, "Shippou isn't the only one that she plays with."  
"Well, so. Look at her, how can anyone say no to her when she gives that one face?"  
"The one with the big eyes and the pouty lip." Kagome says. "I know everyone likes her, well with the exception of Inu."  
"You're right." she nods in agreement.  
"He can be so selfish sometimes. I guess I shouldn't complain about it, she's coming tomorrow whether Inuyasha accepts it or not."  
"So is Sesshoumaru." Sango winks at Kagome.  
"Sango!" she exclaims turning red.  
"Well, you never tell me what's going on between you and him. I can't take it anymore. I order you to tell me, everything!"  
"Fine." Kagome gives up. "Well remember when I first found Rin and brought her back to everyone?"  
"Yes. Go on."  
"When I brought her to the field so she could pick flowers Sesshoumaru came to get her. He looked pissed off beyond belief. So you could imagine my surprise when I found out the cause was me taking Rin."  
  
The two women get near to the camp as Kagome finishes explaining everything. "So now you see, it couldn't work. He wont let me go."  
"Hmmmm, Kagome we've been collecting shards for about two years now, correct?"  
"Yeah..." they stop just out of Inuyasha's earshot.  
"I think I'm right in saying we're friends and that we know each other very well." Kagome nods for Sango to continue. "I know you're a strong person. This guy you speak of seems to be unable to find a decent way of expressing his feelings. You should do what's best for you. I believe that would be following your heart and your decision to brake off ties with this person. If you need help getting it through his head that what has been occurring is not to be happening any longer I will help get it through his head. Also, I'm sure there are a few more people in this time that would be more than happy to help."  
Kagome laughs and answers, "I'm not so sure he would come out alive."  
"I say if that happened he deserves it. No one should be treated in that manner."  
Kagome signals for them to enter the spot they chose to camp for the night. "I suppose you're right."  
"Of course I'm right."  
"Right about what?" Miroku questions as he walks over to the two women.  
"Pervert!" Sango screams and Miroku goes flying.  
"Sango, did you really have to hit him that hard?"  
"I suppose not. But he'll live, I've hit him harder." she shrugs and goes to sit down by Kirara.  
"Is Shippou sleeping?" Kagome asks Kirara. The demon cat just nods it's response. She walks over to Shippou's form and gently picks him up. He instinctively cuddles against her and lets out a happy sigh.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it, hope you're not too confused by that Sesshoumaru part... If you are, gomen! I hope the next chapter makes sense to you. This chapter was longer, sorry it took so long to post. It's been written for a while I just couldn't find time to go to ff and post it, sorry. Review! Please, it makes me feel special and then I can know if this really sucks as much as I think it does... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry this is late, my mom went through my folder on the computer and deleted all my stuff. She deleted my sister's stuff too. When I found out I got so pissed off. So here's the 3rd chapter, I don't really have much to say about it but sorry it's late. If you think it's short sorry bout that too...it's kinda frustrating having to rewrite this whole thing all over again from memory.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah, I've never claimed to own any anime because I'm not that talented.  
  
That's Just Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kagome, wake up."  
She rolls over mumbling incoherently. Swatting at the annoying object that dared try to rouse her from her sleep. The prodding continued and she finally sat up, glaring. "Who?" she looked around. Seeing that Miroku was the only one awake at the time gave her the knowledge that he was the culprit. She walks over to him a dangerous look in her eyes.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha wanted to have a word with you."  
At the mention of his name her eyes light on fire. "Couldn't his highness wait until I had woken up? Or is he too good for that?" she snaps.  
"Remind me never to wake you up again." he says defensively.  
"Gladly. Where is Inuyasha if he wants to have a little talk with me. I have something to tell him also." she answers.  
"Ummmm, somewhere in that direction." he points in the woods to their right.  
"Alright. I'm off, if we aren't back soon come looking. One of us might be dead." she says wryly and marches off to the direction Miroku pointed.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, what'dya want?" she asks impatiently, looking around.  
"Where did you go yesterday?" he orders jumping down from a tree behind her.  
"Go to hell! If that's the only thing you're going to say then you wasted not only your time, but my time as well." she says. Grumbling she goes on, "Having Miroku wake me up, taking away my precious sleep. I need my sleep."  
"Wench!" he yells angrily.  
"Don't even start Inuyasha. I'm going back to bed. By the way, I'm watching Rin for a while. Sesshoumaru is dropping her off some time this morning." she states and then walks away.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" he follows her.  
"Back to sleep. You moron, Rin does have a lot of energy."  
"Who gave you permission to watch Rin today?!" he asks angrily.  
"I don't need permission! It's my choice, deal with it, you don't own me and you will never control me! I can't believe you! First with the jewel and collecting shards, then with me going home every once in a while, now with Rin!" she yells and stomps off.  
  
"The nerve of him, trying to tell me what I can and can't do. Ordering me around like some slave! He doesn't own me! I hope someone knocks some sense into him soon. Or I'll be the one to do it." she rants to herself as she parades through the woods. Unmindful of where she's going. She stops in mid stride realizing that she should probably get back to the group before Sesshoumaru showed up. They may be tollerant of him while I'm there but there's no telling about what'll happen, especially with Inuyasha and his temperment right now." she heads back to the group.  
  
"What's goin on here?" Kagome asks hearing raised voices.  
"Nothing. Just forget it." Miroku answers quickly stepping in front of her.  
"Oh? I don't think it's nothing. You wouldn't be so nervous what's goin on Miroku?"  
"It's just-" he gets interupted.  
"Wench!" Inuyasha stomps over.  
"Yes?" she asks icily.  
"I told you not to watch that little brat today! What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing here?!"  
"Inuyasha." she says calmly. "Sit!"  
Inuyasha instantly lands face first into the ground. "Bitch!"  
"You know very well that I am not a bitch."  
"Bitch." he mumbles.  
"What was that?"  
"If you heard me then you don't need to ask." he answers.  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" she shouts. Walking over to Sesshoumaru she asks, "Where is Rin?"  
"Ka-Kagome!" Rin yells and latches on to her leg.  
Kagome smiles down at her. "Hi Rin."  
"Wench." Inuyasha gets out through clenched teeth.  
"Inuyasha, I believe I told you that I was watching Rin today and that nothing you did would stop that. Please, refrain from using that type of language in front of a child."  
"Kagome, are we gonna play?" Rin asks energetically.  
"Of course." Kagome answers smiling. "Sesshoumaru?" she questions.  
"I'll be back before dark."  
She nods her understanding and he turns to leave. "Sesshou," he pauses, "be careful." she advises and he walks away.  
  
A/N: As always read and review. Please? Again, sorry for the lateness. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late. I really don't know where I want to go with this story anymore..Writers block sucks!  
  
As usual I don't own Inuyasha, no one here does.  
  
That's Just Life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Kagome-chan, can we play can we play?" Rin jumps around energetically.  
"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asks him.  
He mumbles to himself, turns around, and stomps off in the other direction. Kagome looks after him speechless. She takes a breath to yell something when she gets interrupted. "Kagome.Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sango asks.  
"Sure." She exhales the breath while she nods and looks to Rin. "You and Shippou can go play, don't go too far and come back before dark." She says sternly.  
"Ok!" Rin yells enthusiastically and runs over to Shippou. "You're it!" she calls and both children are seen running.  
Kagome turns to her best friend. "Yes?"  
"Well," she starts looking around nervously. "Let's walk." She gestures to their left. As they get a little farther from the camp she says, "I know that you have feelings for Sesshoumaru, and I know he has feelings for you too." She pauses.  
"It's nice you know and all but is that all you were going to say?"  
"Don't get all huffy with me just because you're upset with Inuyasha." She snaps.  
"You're right, sorry. I didn't mean to be moody."  
"It's all right. No, that's not all I was going to say. So.you and Sesshoumaru aren't going to be together right? I know that if you love him that you should have the right to be with him, but I also know that Inuyasha is very tempermental. You know how he gets when Sesshoumaru is involved. It would be hell to be around him, it would be worse than hell!"  
"I know." She agrees, her eyes downcast. "Us being together wont happen, at least not for a while.if ever."  
"You know I just want you to be happy."  
"But Inuyasha still needs time to adjust to the fact that his brother is going to be around and they're not going to be allowed to kill each other." Kagome finishes her sentence. Sango nods her head in confirmation. "I agree." Kagome states, "However, that does not excuse his behavior one bit. I don't need to be treated like dirt and ordered around. I'm not his slave!"  
"I know and I don't support his behavior but you have to look at it from his point of view. I think he may feel a little betrayed."  
"He should know by now that I will stay by his side. I'm not just gonna throw our friendship away like that. We've been through too much."  
"Kagome, I know that, and you know that, the whole world could know that but that wont change the fact that he doesn't know. He's thick headed."  
"You can say that again." She replies laughing. "Look, I'm not sure what to do about those guys right now. They're so damn confusing." She shakes her head out of confusion. "I don't know why they feel the need to be at each others' throat every five seconds. They're a really bad influence on the kids. I don't want them fighting and getting hurt." She growls her frustration.  
"Come on." Sango tells her. "Lets go get cleaned up and then watch the kids. It should make you feel better." She suggests.  
"I like the way you think." Kagome laughs. "I'll race ya!" she yells and takes off running in the direction of a hot spring.  
Sango shakes her head and jogs after the over enthusiastic girl who has become her best friend.  
  
A/N: Read and Review.that's always a nice thing to do. Please? I'll give you a cookie, especially cuz I'm so sorry this was really really late and it's not very long either.but I stayed up to type it just for you. I'm trying really hard not to fall asleep so I think I'll go pay a visit to my pillow man. ^_~ iNsiGniFicAnt 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! Really I am! Please forgive me, I've just been so busy lately with homework and working and drama with friends and family. I got chapter 5 up though and I am continuing this story so there's some good news.  
  
Don't own it...  
  
That's Just Life  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Kagome! Shippou-chan took my candy!" Rin whines.  
  
"Shippou." She looks at the kitsune sternly. "Where is Rin's candy?"  
  
"Ummm I don't have it?" he answers innocently.  
  
"I'm sure you don't." she says hiding a smile. "Did you eat it? Don't lie to me."  
  
The young kit hangs his head and answers, "Yes….I was just so hungry though! I'm sorry! I wont do it again."  
  
Kagome laughs at this. "It's alright Shippou. I'm sure this isn't the first time and I know it wont be the last time. Just go apologize to Rin and next time she gets some of your candy."  
  
"But…."  
  
"Don't you give me any buts."  
  
"Oh alright…" he walks over to Rin.  
  
"Ok Sango. I think that's everything. I'll be back in about a week. Don't let Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha kill each other and watch over the little ones. Anything you wanted me to bring back?"  
  
"No, not that I can think of. You just have a good time and relax while you're at home."  
  
"I'll try." She answers and turns to the rest of the group. "Bye everyone! I'll see you in about a week!" she yells and runs towards the well.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru yell simultaneously at the retreating form of the girl.  
  
"You are not leaving me here with him for that long!"  
  
"I think I am. Besides it's not THAT long Inu." She tries to reason.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
  
"I'm going home for a while. To get a change of clothes, restock on food, and stuff like that. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"Then I may as well go home. Rin come we're going back to the castle."  
  
"But I wanna stay with Shippou." She pouts.  
  
He glares at the young girl. "Do not make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself." Rin complies and quickly goes to his side.  
  
"Oh don't make her leave just because I'm leaving….she'll be in good hands here plus she'll have someone to play with besides that Jaken creature."  
  
Sesshoumaru turns his icy gaze to her. "A wench has no business in telling this Sesshoumaru what he can and cannot do. We are leaving, no arguments. Come Rin." He turns around and brusquely walks away from the group leaving a shocked Kagome.  
  
"What was that about?" asks Kagome confused. "I didn't think anything I said was insulting. How did I offend him?"  
  
"Never mind that Kagome, you need to get home. Don't worry about it, we can figure it out when you return. Go now, you need to relax." Sango ushers her to the well. "Bye, have a good time."  
  
"Mom I'm going up to my room to catch up on a little bit of my homework. I'll see you at dinner." She tells her mother as she runs up the stairs.  
  
"Ok honey. I'll call for you when dinner is ready. Have fun!" she calls after her daughter.  
  
Kagome gets to her room and collapses on her bed. She sobs and feels the tears fall one by one until she no longer holds them back letting herself cry into her pillow. She recalls the previous events of the week and even earlier that day.  
  
"Hi Bryan!" she runs up to her boyfriend enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes?" he asks coldly.  
  
"How have you been?" she asks feeling uncertain about what he was going to do.  
  
"I'm fine, and so was that pretty little thing Rena last night. I had a great time."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I don't have to repeat myself, you heard me bitch."  
  
"W-what? You didn't…I thought…"  
  
"You thought wrong. I don't care about you, you stupid whore. All you're good for is a quick fuck. No emotional attachment."  
  
Tears well up in her eyes and she turns to walk away. He grabs her arm brutally, forcing her to face him. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you, you can't leave until I give you permission. Get in my car."  
  
"N-no." she tells him. "You don't care about me, I'm not doing what you say anymore. Leave me alone." She tries pulling away.  
  
"Bitch!" he backhands her then punches her hard in the stomach.  
  
"Bryan…" she trails off as he punches her in the stomach again.  
  
"Did I tell you it was ok to talk? No, so shut the fuck up!" He yells and pushes her into the side of his car.  
  
Kagome falls from the impact. "Please, don't do this." she pleads.  
  
"You should've thought about that before you talked." He answers harshly  
  
Kagome gets up and walks into her bathroom. She gasps at her appearance. "It's never been this bad before. What am I going to do when I go back tonight?" Taking a washcloth she gently washes her face and then applies concealor to hide the bruises and the cut across her cheek. "I guess concealer comes in handy after all." She amuses darkly.  
  
Quietly she climbs out of the well, first slinging her bag over the top. "Oh man, this is gonna be difficult." She says to herself. Walking towards where camp was before she left she runs into Sesshoumaru. "Hi." She says quietly. He nods at her. "How's Rin doing?" she asks nervously biting her lip.  
  
"She's playing with the kitsune."  
  
"I see…" she trails off. "Look, Sesshoumaru-sama I didn't mean to offend you before I left."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to go see the children…if that's alright with you that is."  
  
"You needn't ask my permission. Do as you wish."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asks hesitantly.  
  
"Kagome do I need to repeat myself?"  
  
She looks up at him fearfully, "N-no. No."  
  
"What has you so paranoid?"  
  
"Nothing…why would something have me paranoid? I have to go see the children." She says to him then walks away quickly.  
  
A/N: Ok guys there was number 5...did you like it? R&R please! I hope it was up to your standards but I have to go work on getting my homework done...I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out soon. ^_~ iNsiGniFicAnt 


End file.
